History Repeat Itself (CIC Challenge)
by Hyurien92
Summary: Sebuah layar berukuran besar membuat Park Chanyeol menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya, Byun Baekhyun, Pemuda mungil yang telah mencuri perhatian nya sejak masa SMA. Berbekal dengan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lewati, Chanyeol pun bertekad untuk meraih kembali perhatian Baekhyun. CHANBAEK. #ChanBaekIDChallenge


History Repeats Itself

 **HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF**

 **Prompt: D.3 Giant Screen**

 **#ChanBaekIDChallenge**

 **By Hyurien92 & Seul95/Keycolight**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast : Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff  
**

**Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, fans dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam karakter mereka untuk melengkapi cerita ini. Ceritanya punyaku, tapi** **keseluruhan** **ide dan plot punya Keycolight/Seul95. So** **the c** **redit goes to Seul95/Keycolight** **.**

 **Note : Spesial big thanks untuk Seul95/Keycolight yang sudah memberikan ide, masukan, waktu dan tenaga nya yang luar biasa sehingga challenge ini bisa terselesaikan.** **Bisa dikatakan kalau fanfic ini adalah fanfic kolaborasai karena dia ikut menulis beberapa Scene yang ada. Tanpa bantuannya mungkin fanfic ini tidak akan selesai. Walau kami tidak pernah bertemu dan hanya kenal lewat sosial media tapi aku merasa dekat dengan nya. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan aku menyayangimu, Ty.**

 **SUMMARY ( For CIC)**

 **Sebuah layar berukuran besar membuat Park Chanyeol menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya. Byun Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak masa SMA. Berbekal dengan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lewati, Chanyeol pun bertekad untuk meraih kembali perhatian Baekhyun. CHANBAEK.**

Himpunan kertas, bongkahan _tissue_ , beberapa alat tulis, serta buku-buku tebal berarakan di atas meja. _Well_ , _tissue_ lantaran kini ia tengah terjangkit flu akibat kelalaiannya beberapa hari lampau. Untungnya ia tak perlu merebah di atas tempat tidur dan membalut sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih bisa menggarap seluruh tugas kuliah yang harus segera rampung.

Tahun akhirnya di universitas sama sekali tak memberikan waktu luang untuknya. Kendati lelaki tesebut adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik, namun tak menutup probabilitas kegagalan yang akan ia terima kelak. Para dosen memberinya julukan lelaki jeni, teman-temannya kerap mendekatinya hanya agar ia bersedia membantu mereka dalam merampungkan tugas akhir. Dan Park Chanyeol kepalang baik untuk menolak desakan mereka. Ia terlampau malu untuk menyetujui julukan yang diberikan dosen-dosen tersebut.

Hari ini segalanya terasa cemplang. Penat menyambangi dirinya kala ia tengah membaca materi Asas-Asas Hukum—mengingat esok hari Profesor Ji hendak melakukan tes, ia justru tak dapat memusatkan konsentrasi pada buku di hadapannya. Kepalanya berdenyut parah hingga tak mengijinkannya menghafal seluruh asas yang tercantum di dalam buku. Hingga kemudian lelaki itu mencampakkan pensil dalam genggamannya hingga menghantam dinding, ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan melanglang menuju jendela balkon. Ruangan apartemennya terasa begitu pengap hingga ia ingin melucutkan seluruh pakaian dan berlagak bak anjing kepanasan. Sialnya lagi, kipas angin yang biasa berputar di langit-langit kamar kini tak dapat melakukan tugasnya seperti sedia kala. _Well_ , sebagai seorang mahasiswa, uang bulanan yang dikirim orangtuanya tak cukup untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih baik. Dan Chanyeol rasa ia tak dapat membagi waktunya jika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengambil kerja paruh waktu. Ia tak yakin dapat mempertahankan prestasinya jika harus menyibukkan diri dengan hal lainnya.

Tangannya segera membuka pengait jendela dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lapang. Sedau angin musim panas menerjang sekujur tubuhnya, menciptakan perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati kesejukan yang menyeka habis cucuran peluh pada pelipis serta lehernya. Lalu ketika kedua mata tersebut kembali terbuka, maka jantungnya sontak berhenti berdengap.

Bukan, Chanyeol bukan sedang terkena serangan jantung. _Well_ , tidak secara harfiah, namun ia cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Dari jendela balkon, sebuah layar raksasa di gedung seberang tengah menayangkan sebuah advertensi konser perdana dari seorang penyanyi pendatang baru. Kulit wajahnya putih pucat, bibir tipisnya berwarna merah, dan kedua mata sipit tersebut dibingkai oleh garis hitam yang digambar sedemikian rupa. Ia tampan, ia glamor, dan penuh karisma. Surainya berwarna ungu gelap dan sebuah tindikan mendekorasi telinga kanannya. Senyum penyanyi itu nampak begitu cerah hingga penat yang sedianya dirasakan Chanyeol serta merta menguap.

Rahangnya tak terkatup rapat kala ia mengenali paras si Penyanyi. Lantaran ia kepalang sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahan, Chanyeol nyaris tak pernah menonton acara televisi. Terlebih, lelaki itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia hiburan. Ia sangat bersyukur jika kali ini tanpa sengaja maniknya menangkap sosok Byun Baekhyun pada layar raksasa tersebut.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas—membentuk seulas senyuman tulus. Sesuatu seakan meletup dahsyat di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya sejak lima tahun lalu. Sesuatu yang terasa nyaman dan tak nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa perasaan itu akan menjorok kembali ke permukaan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa di tengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, ia justru merasakan debaran aneh di dalam dadanya? Debaran yang sama sekali tak bertautan dengan hal-hal perkuliahan.

Apakah perasaan yang selama ini ia sangka telah lenyap, sejatinya mereka masih mengisi dasar hatinya? Bersemayam begitu dalam hingga Chanyeol tak dapat menyadarinya? Apakah perasaan tersebut tengah menanti waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahunya bahwa ia masih mencintai Byun Baekhyun?

Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sembari menatap ke arahnya. Ia memegang sebuah mikropon pada tangan kanannya dan mengerling menggoda. Lalu kedua daun telinga Chanyeol memerah. Jantungnya tengah memompa darah dengan brutal ke ubun-ubun kepala. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar oleh semangat yang seakan membakar setiap inci kulitnya. Ia ingin berjumpa kembali dengan cinta pertamanya. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak sempat diutarakannya. Ia ingin melekap tubuh mungilnya dalam kedua lengan panjangnya. Ia ingin membisikkan kata-kata cinta berulang-ulang kali—tak peduli jika lidahnya putus atau telinga Baekhyun mendadak tuli. Ia ingin lelaki itu tahu betapa eksistensinya selama ini bermakna begitu dalam baginya.

Dan cahaya dalam hidupnya pun dimulai dari sekarang. Perjuangan apa yang sanggup ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan atensi Baekhyun kembali telah terangkai rapi di dalam benaknya. Kali ini Chanyeol takkan melepaskannya. Kali ini Chanyeol akan memegang erat tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan mengarungi kehidupan bersama-sama. Bukan di depan atau di belakang, bukan di atas atau di bawah. Tetapi di sisinya, seperti hari-hari lawas.

)***(

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tengah berserakan di meja komputer nya. Kepalanya pun dirasa mau pecah menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan oleh Profesor Kim. Salahkan lelaki tua tersebut yang dengan amat sangat teganya memberikan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk kepada seluruh mahasiswa jurusan hukum tahun terakhir di Universitas tempat lelaki tinggi tersebut menuntut ilmu. Chanyeol memang pandai tapi jika setiap hari kau harus dihadapkan pada tugas yang memeras otakmu hingga kau merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke samudera atlantik, kurasa orang sejenius Albert Einstein sekalipun pasti tak menyukainya.

Suara derit pintu apartemen yang terbuka pun tak mampu membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara untuk melihat siapa kiranya tamu tak diundang yang dengan amat sangat lancang telah mengganggu konsentrasi nya. Entahlah, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di tanganya,memilah-milah _essay_ mana yang akan diserahkan pemuda tinggi tersebut kepada Profesor Kim. Lagipula tanpa menoleh pun Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa yang tengah bertandang ke apartemennya.

"Hei, Bung, kau sedang apa?" Kris, sahabat rangkap sepupu jauh Chanyeol bertanya sembari melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki apartemen pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu seperti kau tidak tahu apa yang selalu kulakukan belakangan ini." jawabnya sarkartis.

"Woah _relax_ , _man_ , kau terlalu serius. Santailah sedikit."

"Aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai Wu. _Essay_ yang ditugaskan Profesor Kim mendekati batas akhir dan aku tidak mau hanya karena sebuah kata _'santai'_ apa yang sudah kukerjakan beberapa bulan terakhir ini jadi berantakan."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Park. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, tubuhmu perlu istirahat. Terlebih saat ini kau terserang flu, dan aku tidak mau suatu hari tiba-tiba kau menelponku dan mengatakan kalau flu yang kauderita bertambah parah lalu memintaku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit lantaran kau tak mampu pergi sendiri"

"Omong kosong. Tapi terima kasih perhatiannya. Omong-omong ada perlu apa kau ke sini? "

Kris nampak berpikir guna menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, menimbang-nimbang jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikan. Melihat reaksi dari Kris, Chanyeol pun mengernyitkan kening—merasa heran karena, sejak kapan sepupunya itu menjadi idiot? Hanya untuk menyahuti pertanyaan yang anak SD pun mampu menjawabnya, mengapa ia menjadi begitu lambat seakan-akan tengah merumuskan teka-teki kasus pembunuhan keluarga pejabat negara tetangga sebelah. Oh, sekadar informasi Chanyeol telah membiarkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kembali berjebai setelah Kris mengomel layaknya nenek tua yang nyaris terserempet mobil. _Biarlah kertas-kertas tersebut ia bereskan nanti_ , pikirnya.

"Kris, apa sebelum kemari kepalamu terantuk sesuatu?" sindirnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." sahut Kris tak menangkap sindiran Chanyeol. Lihat? Sepertinya Kris sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang dungu.

"Lalu mengapa otakmu menjadi lambat? Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengeluarkan isi kepala sepupunya kemudian membersihkannya agar kembali berfungsi dengan normal.

"Oke, oke, kujawab, brengsek."

Dengan satu kali embusan napas, Kris pun menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kau ingat Byun Baekhyun?" satu pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah nama yang ia lontarkan, mampu membuat Chanyeol terpekur selama beberapa detik. Bahkan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengambil gelas di lemari pun ikut terhenti.

Merasa tak mendapat respons dari sahabatnya, Kris melanjutkan, "kau tahu, Sekarang Baekhyun telah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Kurasa apa yang selama ini ia impikan akhirnya terlaksana. Aku senang mendengarnya dan—"

"Aku tahu," sela Chanyeol. "Aku sudah melihatnya semalam."

"Apa? Di mana?"

"Layar advertensi raksasa di seberang gedung."

" _Wow_ , sudah kuduga kau pasti masih mengingatnya."

Berikutnya hanya tercipta keheningan di antara dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang tak berselisih jauh tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam dan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju jendela apartemennya, di mana sebuah layar tengah menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tengah bernyanyi di hadapan ratusan penggemarnya. Pemuda mungil yang telah mencuri perhatiannya saat SMA bahkan secara perlahan menduduki posisi penting di ruang hatinya. Byun Baekhyun tetap sama seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah dan bahkan suaranya pun tetap sama—begitu lembut dan merdu bak lagu pengantar tidur. Perlahan sebuah senyuman tipis pun tersungging di celah kedua bibir pemuda bermarga Park tersebut.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Kris nyaris menjatuhkan gelas dalam genggamannya kala mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin?" ujar pria berambut pirang tersebut dan sebuah anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun apa yang seharusnya kukatakan lima tahun lalu. Mungkin ini terdengar sinting, tapi kurasa aku masih mencintainya, Kris. Awalnya kupikir perasaan itu telah lenyap semenjak kami mengambil jalan masing-masing, namun saat melihatnya di layar itu aku sadar kalau ternyata rasa itu masih ada. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan untukku dan aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya.''

Kris hanya mampu tersenyum dengan keteguhan hati sahabatnya. Dalam hati pemuda keturunan Kanada itu bangga akan perasaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Perasaan yang selama lima tahun terakhir mampu dijaga Chanyeol dengan amat sangat baik. Bohong jika Kris tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol karena pada dasarnya ia telah lebih dulu menyadari perasaan lelaki tersebut. Tentu ia tak yakin dengan masa kini. Tak ada yang mampu menjawabnya kecuali Baekhyun sendiri. Dan Kris hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak kehilangan kesempatan tersebut.

"Sekadar Informasi, Baekhyun akan mengadakan konser perdananya di Seoul beberapa minggu lagi. Kalau kau memang ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua ini, lakukanlah. Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih". Dan sebuah tepukan hangat yang diberikan Kris di bahu Chanyeol mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

Kendati ia hanya mampu menyewa apartemen reyot ini dengan uang pas-pasan yang diberikan orangtuanya, sepatutnya ia cukup berterima kasih lantaran dengan demikian lelaki itu berhasil menemukan cinta pertamanya. Seorang pemuda ber- _eyeliner_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Walau hanya melalui sebuah layar raksasa, tetapi Chanyeol merasa senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya. Dan mulai detik ini, Chanyeol akan menjadikan layar raksasa tersebut sebagai salah satu benda paling bersejarah sepanjang hidupnya.

)***(

Satu arloji berlogo Audemars Piguet dan yang lainnya Brequet, botol parfum hijau dari Clive Christian 1872, serta cincin berlian hitam rancangan David Webb adalah beberapa barang pemberian penggemar yang membuatnya takjub hingga tak mampu mengatupkan mulut. _Well_ , ia tentu sadar bahwa harga mereka kepalang tinggi dan di antara rasa takjubnya, ada pula sekelumit perasaan cemas jika para penggemarnya justru menggunakan seluruh tabungan masa depan mereka untuk memberikannya hadiah semewah ini. Sementara sisanya adalah beberapa pakaian dan sepatu yang juga berlogo mahal, karangan bunga, cokelat luar negeri, dan ratusan surat.

Byun Baekhyun masih belum begitu terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Ia hanya gemar menyanyi, dan tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa seorang penyanyi terkenal akan mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian. Ia ingin menangis girang dan mencium wajah para penggemar tersebut satu per satu. Setidaknya, Baekhyun perlu mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk seluruh barang dan juga cinta yang ia dapatkan.

Namun ada satu surat yang mengumpan atensinya. Kening lelaki itu mengernyit, bibirnya menipis kala ia mendapati warna amplop itu sendiri tampak begitu kontras dari himpunan surat lainnya. Jika penggemar-penggemar itu memilih warna cerah seperti merah muda, kuning, ataupun biru aqua, maka yang satu ini berwarna hitam pekat. Entah bagaimana, namun memorinya lantas terarah pada seorang laki-laki yang sejak lima tahun belakangan tak pernah ia dengar kabarnya.

Jemari lentiknya meraih amplop hitam tersebut, memperhatikan tampilan luarnya. Memang tak ada yang aneh, namun ia pula tak paham mengapa rasa penasaran begitu menganggu dirinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun mulai membuka lem perekatnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih di dalamnya. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang tertulis di sana, dan itu adalah kutipan milik H. Jackson Brown, Jr..

' _Terkadang hati melihat apa yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata.'_

Jantungnya berdengap liar, napasnya memburu dan darahnya terpompa deras ke ubun-ubun kepala. Kedua pipinya didekorasi oleh semburat merah. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya justru bereaksi seperti ini. Namun dari warna amplop serta coretan tangan si Pengirim Surat mengingatkan Baekhyun pada satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia temui saat ini. Orang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun, dan memberikan warna dalam hidupnya. Orang yang menjadi motivasinya kala ia merasa tak ingin melanjutkan karier di tengah-tengah kerasnya masa latihan.

Dan kemudian kalimat itu seakan menghantam kepalanya dengan palu raksasa. Apakah hatinya melihat apa yang tak dapat dilihat matanya? Apakah surat ini benar-benar dari Chanyeol? Apakah ia dapat menggantungkan harapannya pada sangkaan tersebut?

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak ingin jika akhirnya kelak, hanya harapan hampalah yang menantinya di ujung jalan. Ia belum siap merasakan empasan kuat yang akan meremukkan seluruh semangat dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tahu bahwa di detik ia membaca uantaian kalimat tersebut, maka harapannya telah membubung tinggi ke atas langit, dan tak ada peluang baginya untuk menariknya kembali dan menimbunnya ke dasar tanah.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan segala praduga yang nyaris membuatnya sinting. Lelaki itu kembali memeriksa isi amplop, dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah pemetik gitar putih dari dalamnya. Terukir inisial BC di sana.

Kedua matanya membeliak, sekujur tubuhnya membeku, dan debaran jantungnya nyaris meruntuhkan dinding dadanya. Ia ingin tergelak dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Ia ingin melompat bahagia dan berteriak ke seluruh dunia bahwa akhirnya lelaki itu mendapatkan kabar dari Park Chanyeol. Kendati hanya satu kalimat, tetapi setidaknya ia berhasil menghubunginya melalui secarik surat. Dan tidakkah lelaki itu bersikap begitu manis padanya? Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika Chanyeol akan memilih cara seperti ini untuk menyapanya setelah sekian tahun terlampaui.

Berminggu-minggu berlalu, dan Chanyeol tak lagi mengirimkannya surat. Setiap kali manajernya membawakan hadiah yang diberikan oleh para penggemar, Baekhyun tak pernah absen mencari amplop berwarna hitam—warna favorit Chanyeol. Namun tak ditemukannya sama sekali. Ia depresi, ia ingin menangis frustasi dan tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa bahwa lelaki si Pengirim Surat memang benar-benar cinta pertamanya.

"Baekhyun," panggil sang Manajer suatu hari.

"Ya?" ia mengangkat kepala dari tumpukan surat-surat di atas meja.

"Surat ini terjatuh di depan pintu saat aku membawanya masuk tadi,"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit. "Berikan padaku,"

"Aneh," gumam Manajer tersebut kala ia menyerahkan amplop hitam yang ditemukannya kepada Baekhyun.

Dan seketika itu juga, ia menjadi bersemangat. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Segera Baekhyun membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kali ini kutipan dari Gilbert Parker-lah yang ia baca. Namun tiga kata yang tertulis setelahnya, itulah yang membuatnya nyaris terjungkal dari kursi yang didudukinya.

' _Cinta tak mengenal jarak; mereka tak memiliki kontinen; mata mereka hanya untuk para bintang.'_

 _Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun._

Apakah Chanyeol akan menemuinya? Apakah lelaki itu berencana untuk bertemu dengannya setelah bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini? _Well_ , Baekhyun harap kali ini ia tak menghilang lagi dan meninggalkannya dalam kerisauan.

)***(

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dengan setelan kelulusan yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Empat tahun sudah Park Chanyeol menimba ilmu di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di Seoul, dan kini tibalah waktunya ia memperoleh sebuah gelar. Senyum cerah tak urung lucut dari sepasang bibir penuhnya. Chanyeol bersyukur kendati ia terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana, namun tetap mampu meraih impiannya. Dan berkat keunggulan yang dimilikinya, seorang Park Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga tak perlu membebani kedua orangtuanya.

Setalah memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah aula tempat acara kelulusan berlangsung. Senang dan bahagia itulah yang dirasakan pemuda tinggi tersebut, perjuangannya selama empat tahun terakhir terbayar lunas dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Sesekali pemuda tersebut akan melempar senyum manis kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Wajah tampan, postur tubuh tinggi sempurna tegap bak seorang model ternama, ditunjang dengan sikapnya yang ramah kerap menjadi daya pikat tersendirinya. Beberapa kali menerima pernyataan cinta dari para juniornya, Chanyeol dengan rendah hati menolak. Mereka tak lantas meraung dan memohon agar ia bersedia memberikan kesempatan, melainkan merasa takjub dengan sikapnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di aula. Melalui ekor matanya ia menangkap kehadiran kedua orangtuanya, Kris, pun sang Kakak—Park Yoora—yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari Busan hanya untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya.

Upacaranya dilangsungkan dengan khidmat. Sebagai alumnus terbaik, Chanyeol pun didapuk untuk menyampaikan sebuah pidato. Ia melangkah enteng kearah podium. Ada jeda sekitar sepuluh sekon sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memulai pidato nya

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasihku terhadap keluarga yang telah memberikan dukungan hingga aku bisa berada di sini dan juga sepupuku, Kris. Ia adalah alumnus terbaik dua tahun lalu." Ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Dalam pidato ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan; tak peduli dari keluarga mana kau berasal, tetaplah kejar mimpimu karena keberhasilan seorang tidak diukur dari kekayaan yang dimiliki melainkan dari usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dan aku mewakili semua teman-temanku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih juga untuk para profesor yang dengan sangat sabar membimbing kami. Aku berjanji akan memanfaatkan apa yang telah kalian berikan sebaik mungkin agar berguna bagi orang banyak. Setelah hari ini kurasa kami semua akan merindukan kalian. Dan untuk para junior, tetaplah semangat, aku tahu Profesor Han orang yang galak bahkan ada beberapa Mahasiswa menjuluki beliau sebagai Dosen yang kejam dan tak berperasaan."

Mereka tergelan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Tapi percayalah di balik sifat galaknya, beliau begitu menyayangi kalian dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengajar. Di sini pula aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku, sumber kekuatanku yang mampu membuatku bertahan hingga detik ini. Dia memang tidak hadir di tengah-tengah kita, tapi aku yakin dia bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Karena aku tahu dia ada untukku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dan aku mencintai kalian semua."sebuah senyuman dan bungkukan badan yang diberikan Chanyeol menjadi akhir dari pidato panjangnya. Setelahya, ia pun berjalan menyambangi keluarganya.

"Kurasa kita harus merayakan kelulusan mu, bung." ujar Kris.

"Benar, aku akan memasakkan makanan yang lezat untuk kalian." Timpal Yoora.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas karena ayah yakin setelah hari ini Chanyeol akan sibuk mengejar orang yang disebutkannya tadi." sahut Tuan Park sembari mengerling ke arah Chanyeol. Sementara lelaki itu hanya tersipu mendengar ucapan sang Ayah.

 _Oh menyebalkan, kau tak pernah berubah tuan Park,_ sindir batinnya _._

)***(

Malam pun tiba dan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kelulusannya pun tengah berlangsung. Walau hanya dihadiri oleh keluarganya, namun Chanyeol merasa begitu bahagia. Baginya tidak perlu mempunyai banyak uang dan harta melimpah untuk bahagia, kesederhanaan, kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluargalah kunci utamanya.

Sebuah gelas yang disodorkan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. _Wow_ , Kris, kau baru saja menghancurkan lamunan saudaramu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa takjub karena memiliki keluarga seperti kalian."

"Sesederhana itukah? Kupikir kau memikirkan si Byun,"

"Benar, jika kau tak datang dan menghancurkan lamunanku."

"Baiklah maaf, meski aku tak merasa bersalah, sih. Karena, hei, aku tidak bersalah oke."

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan absurd Kris.

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu? Langsung menemui Baekhyun?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku tidak sabar ingin segera menemuinya. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Memandang wajahnya, mendengar suranya, melihat senyumnya, bahkan mendekapnya."

"Aku tahu, Park, aku tahu. Tidak usah kaujabarkan seperti itu." Kris pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya. "Untukmu."

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol bukannya menjadi idiot hingga tidak tahu kertas apa yang sedang diberikan Kris padanya, ayolah anak SD pun tahu kalau kertas tersebut adalah tiket sebuah konser. Hanya saja, tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa Kris akan membelikannya.

"Sejak kapan otakmu menjadi dungu?"

"Aku tahu ini tiket Konser, tapi kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung, hanya saja aku mampu membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tidak semiskin itu, kau tahu."

"Anggap saja hadiah atas kelulusanmu. Setidaknya predikat alumnus terbaik tidak hilang dari silsilah keluarga kita. Yah, hitung-hitung kau melanjutkan prestasiku. Dan uangmu, lebih baik kaugunakan untuk hal lain. Misalnya, memberikan sesuatu yang berharga kepada Baekhyun saat kalian bertemu nanti. Ingat, Yeol, konser Baekhyun akan di adakan 3 hari lagi. Pesanku, gunakan peluang itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kau mengerti, 'kan maksudku?"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih kau memang saudara terbaikku, Pirang." Chanyeol pun memeluk Kris dan mengacaukan rambutnya.

"Kau ingin mati? aku lebih tua darimu, bodoh." Umpatnya.

Namun Chanyeol tak perduli. Selanjutnya hanyalah gelak tawa yang terdengar _._ Inilah keluarga yang sesungguhnya bagi Chanyeol. _Baekhyun, tunggu aku_ , batin nya.

)***(

Bulir-bulir peluh yang melinang di pelipisnya tak membuat Baekhyun putus semangat untuk berlatih. Kesempurnaan adalah hal yang sangat dituntut oleh pemuda Byun tersebut dalam setiap aksi panggungnya. Hanya tinggal menghitung jam maka konser perdananya akan segera dilangsungkan. Terkadang Baekhyun ingin menyerah, namun ketika melihat wajah sumringah para penggemarnya, Baekhyun pun mulai berpikir ribuan kali dengan niat tersebut. Terlebih, kini Baekhyun telah menemukan orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam karirnya, walau hanya melalui secarik surat yang dikirimnya, namun itu sudah cukup membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang menjadi penyemangat dirinya ketika sedih dan susah, pemuda yang mampu menenangkan dirinya walau hanya lewat senyuman, pemuda yang memiliki senyum lebar yang nampak bodoh. Tetapi itulah daya tariknya hingga berhasil merajai hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Baekhyun," seruan sang Manajer menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_ , aku akan istirahat. Jangan mengomel lagi."

"Bukan itu, tapi itu benar juga. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau sudah latihan sangat keras akhir-akhir ini. Pulang dan beristirahatlah agar saat konser nanti tubuhmu segar. Bukankah kau tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemarmu?"

"Baiklah, beri aku setengah jam lagi,"

"Oh ya, ada hadiah untukmu. Entah siapa pengirimnya, tak ada identitas. Yang jelas orang itu menyuruhku memberikannya langsung padamu." Ujar Manajer Joo sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Baekhyun.

Ia menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tangan gemetarnya mulai merobek kertas pembungkusnya. Mungkinkah ini dari pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya? jika benar, mengapa Chanyeol tak lantas memberikannya? Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi? Apa yang pemuda itu rencanakan sebenarnya? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Baekhyun, namun tak ada satu pun yang terjawab. Pemuda mungil tersebut terlampau sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kalau sang Manajer telah meninggalkannya.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari hadiah tersebut, hanya sebuah surat dan beberapa lembar foto.

Tunggu, foto?

Dengan teliti Baekhyun pun mengamati kenangan-kenangan tersebut. Dan itu adalah foto-fotonya semasa SMA. Di antaranya foto Baekhyun yang tengah serius membaca sebuah novel, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik, tersenyum bersama teman-temannya bahkan foto dirinya ketika sedang tertidur di perpustakaan karena kelelahan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dengan foto-foto masa lalu dirinya.

"Ternyata kau begitu memperhatikanku, Yeol" gumamnya.

Setelah puas memandangi foto-foto tersebut. Baekhyun segera membaca surat yang seperti biasa terbungkus amplop berwarna hitam kesukaan Chanyeol dan bahkan menjadi kesukaan dirinya juga. Hanya kutipan dari Zora Neale Hurston serta sebuah kalimat di bawahnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Cinta membuat jiwamu merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

 _Tunggu aku, Byun Baekhyun_

)***(

"Kau tahu? Aku orang pertama yang menyukai Byun Baekhyun bahkan sebelum hari debutnya!"

"Apa? Hei, selama masa pelatihannya akulah yang selalu mengirim makanan untuknya."

"Berhenti berbohong, dasar bocah tengik!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening kala dua gadis di sisi kanannya tengah beradu mulut. Ia menggelengkan kepala sembari mengembuskan napas keras. _Well_ , sejatinya lelaki itu cukup bersyukur bahwa Kris membelikannya tiket yang berhadapan langsung dengan panggung. Ia tepat berada di tengah-tengah gedung konser dan Chanyeol pula yakin bahwa Baekhyun mampu menangkap sosok jangkungnya dengan spanduk yang kini ia bawa. Tetapi kenyataannya, ia justru haris dibuat pening oleh gadis-gadis ini.

Masih terlampau awal hingga konser dimulai. Dan ia masih mendapati beberapa staff sedang membenahi beberapa bagian panggung yang belum sempurna. Senyuman tak kunjung sirna dari wajah tampannya. Dan kendati jantung lelaki itu berdengap di atas normal, namun ia pula tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ia tak acuh pada dua gadis di sisi kanannya, juga gadis-gadis yang tengah memperebutkan Baekhyun di sisi kirinya. Yang Chanyeol tahu, lelaki yang hendak bernyanyi untuk mereka nanti akan segera menjadi miliknya dalam waktu dekat. Lelaki yang menyapanya melalui layar advertensi raksasa di seberang gedung apartemennya. Lelaki cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya—jika Chanyeol boleh meramal masa depan. Ia pastikan bahwa Baekhyun takkan meninggalkannya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

"Sungguh, bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menikahi Byun Baekhyun!" pekik salah satu gadis di sisi kirinya yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh temannya.

"Jangan bermimpi, pada akhirnya hal itu hanya akan menghancurkan hatimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman timpang. Setidaknya, masih ada satu gadis yang berpikiran rasional di antaran ribuan penggemar delusional yang berdesakan.

"Kau mengatakan itu hanya supaya aku menyerah, 'kan?!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, bodoh,"

"Kau hanya merasa—" kalimat gadis itu tak usai lantaran ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya. Kepalanya meneleng cepat dengan raut marah. "APA?!" bentaknya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik di telinganya. "Apa kau tahu jika Baekhyun takkan bersedia menikahimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun—"

Suara Chanyeol teredam oleh riuh teriakan para penggemar. Ia lantas memusatkan kembali pandangannya ke arah panggung dan mendapati ruangan menjadi gelap. Tak ada lampu yang menyala kecuali cahaya redup dari _light stick_ penggemar yang hadir.

Sebuah suara merdu dari pengeras suara sekonyong-konyong menggugah hatinya. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol seakan terkena sengatan listrik. Ia terpukau di tempatnya kala lampu sorot menyorot sosok Baekhyun di atas mesin pengangkat. Ia berdiri di atas sana, tampak percaya diri, tampak penuh keindahan. Surainya terarah rapi, kulitnya bercahaya di bawah tempaan sinar, eskpresi wajahnya berhasil menyampaikan perasaan yang tersirat di dalam lagu tersebut.

Hati Chanyeol trenyuh. Matanya berair dan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia ingin tersenyum, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk menuruti perintah otaknya. Sementara gadis-gadis di kedua sisinya tengah terisak sembari menyerukan nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya dapat mematung. Ia menikmati suaranya, ia menyerap segela emosi yang dikeluarkan lelaki tersebut. Kendati liriknya mengenai perpisahan dan ia sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada mereka, tetapi Chanyeol begitu bangga akan usaha Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, musik berganti dan Baekhyun pun menyanyikan lagu lainnya. Tanpa ia sadari, satu jam berlalu begitu cepat. Empat kali sudah Baekhyun mengganti kostum, dan tak pernah gagal membuat Chanyeol terkagum untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pula. Kini seluruh musik berhenti, suasana menjadi sunyi dan gelap. Lalu satu lampu sorot kembali menyinari sosok Baekhyun di tengah-tengah panggung. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Chanyeol rasa bibirnya nyaris menyentuh kedua telinganya sendiri. Maniknya bergerak ke sana dan kemari, seakan tengah mencari seseorang. Dan benar, lelaki itu memang tengah mencari presensi Chanyeol di antara ribuan manusia yang menyaksikan pertunjukannya.

"Selamat malam," ujarnya, membuat lengkingan-lengkingan para penggemar tersebut memenuhi ruangan. "Tak kusangka bahwa kalian akan datang ke konser perdanaku. Bahkan banyak yang menyayangkan karena kehabisan tiket. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk kesediaan kalian juga cinta yang kalian berikan untukku selama ini. Sejak hari debutku, tak pernah terpikirkan jika aku akan memiliki penggemar sebanyak ini. Wah, bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Baekhyun berjeda untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru gedung. Hatinya mencelos kala ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok jangkung Chanyeol. Namun senyuman lebar masih terpatri sempurna pada paras rupawannya.

"Lagu yang akan kunyanyikan berikutnya adalah My Answer. Ini adalah lagu yang kutulis sendiri dan kujadian lagu debut. Dan malam ini, akan kunyanyikan untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Kuharap ia mendengarnya." Ia berdeham, matanya tampak berair, mulai merasa putus asa karena tak berhasil menemukan Chanyeol. "Hei, Park Chan, aku menulis lagu ini untukmu jadi dengarkan dengan baik apa yang akan kunyanyikan!" lanjut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

Lampu pun kembali padam dan digantikan oleh lampu-lampu redup lainnya di beberapa bagian panggung. Alunan piano membahana, menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Ia nyaris lupa bagaimana cara mengatupkan bibir jika tak teringat akan spanduk yang kini di pegangnya.

Lelaki itu mendorong beberapa gadis di depannya, lalu berdiri tegak menghadap panggung. Membuka spanduk yang telah ia buat sejak tiga hari lampau dengan dibantu oleh Kris. Sembari meresapi kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ia pula berharap bahwa Baekhyun segera melihat spanduk yang kini terangkat tinggi. Beberapa gadis mendelik dan mengumpat padanya, namun Chanyeol tak acuh. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah mendapatkan atensi Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana, tatkala mata lelaki itu terbuka, maniknya segera menangkap sebuah spanduk berwarna hitam dengan tulisan perak mencolok. Banyak foto yang melekat di permukaannya, juga beberapa kutipan yang membuatnya jantungnya berdengap kencang.

Kakinya melangkah satu demi satu ke depan panggung. Tangan kanannya yang memegang mikropon mulai bergetar kala jarak mereka kian merapat. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas paras tampan Chanyeol; tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya sembari mengangkat spanduk lebih tinggi lagi.

Di sudut kanan, itu adalah foto di mana Baekhyun tengah memegang sebuah gitar sembari mengacungkannya ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. Dan sebuah kenangan menghantam kepalanya secara beruntun. Peristiwa lalu yang menggurat dalam di hatinya.

" _Temani aku berlatih," ujar Baekhyun suatu hari tatkala ia mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol._

" _Berlatih untuk apa lagi?" ia mengempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidur sembari memejamkan mata._

" _Aku akan mengisi acara di perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, dan aku juga sudah mendaftarkan namamu."_

" _Apa?!" ia lantas menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membelalang._

" _Untuk mengiringi nyanyianku nanti," tambahnya acuh tak acuh. "Sekarang, ayo berlatih!"_

" _Hei, aku belum menyetujuinya."_

 _Ia meletakan tangan di kedua sisi pinggangnya. "Kau tidak bisa menolak, Park Chan, namamu sudah terdaftar."_

 _Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut kamar di mana Chanyeol meletakan gitarnya, dan lantas mengacungkan alat musik tersebut ke arahnya. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar Baekhyun._

" _Letakan ponselmu dan temani aku berlatih!"_

" _Wajahmu terlalu lucu, Byun Baek."_

" _Hei, berikan itu padaku!"_

Diam-diam, mereka bertukar senyuman. Bahkan jantung lelaki itu nyaris melesat naik ke atas kerongkongan kala ia membaca sebuah kutipan dari William Shakespeare di bawah foto kenangan tersebut.

' _Jika musik menjadi makanan dari cinta, maka mainkanlah.'_

Lalu matanya menangkap foto yang lain. Chanyeol tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arah kamera sembari mengangkat sebuah pemetik gitar dengan inisal 'BC' di permukaan putihnya. Kedua jari kirinya yang membentuk huruf 'V' membingkai sisi matanya. Sontak Baekhyun terkenang oleh pemetik gitar yang beberapa pekan lampau ia temukan di dalam amplop hitam tersebut, tersimpan aman di dalam laci meja kamarnya.

 _Sekujur tubuhnya ia bebat dengan selimut kala lelaki itu mendengar suara sentakan dari pintu kamarnya. Derap langkah kaki Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, dan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, berharap lelaki mungil tersebut tak menarik selimutnya dan menariknya turun dari atas tempat tidur._ Well _, sejak awal ia memang tak mau mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah. Bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kerap merasa panik kala berdiri di atas panggung._

" _Ya, Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun sembari membuka selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh jangkungnya. "Ayo latihan!"_

" _Baek, aku sedang tidak sehat,"_

" _Jangan beralasan, aku tahu kau tidak sakit. Ayo, atau aku akan menendang bokongmu hingga kau tak dapat berdiri."_

 _Lantas ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan untuk mengambil gitar di sudut kamarnya. Ia mendudukan diri di atas sofa dengan wajah murung, merasa sangat kesal dengan ancaman Baekhyun. Tentu Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak main-main dengan ucapannya._

" _Hei, Park Chan," panggil lelaki itu kemudian. Ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan meraih pergelangannya, lalu menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. "Kau tahu bukan, huruf B akan selalu berada di sisi C. Aku tahu kau selalu merasa panik saat di atas panggung. Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu sendirian di sana. Aku akan membantumu mengatasi kepanikan dan kita akan menghibur banyak orang bersama-sama. Percayalah padaku,"_

Kali ini satu bulir air mata melinang dari mata kanan Baekhyun. Ia masih bernyanyi kendati suaranya bergetar oleh usaha menahan tangis. Hatinya kembali tersentuh kala ia membaca kutipan milik Eric Hoffer yang ditulis Chanyeol dengan begitu rapi di bawah foto.

' _Seseorang yang berpikir dunia selalu mengkhianatinya memang benar. Ia kehilangan perasaan luar biasa dari memercayai seseorang atau sesuatu.'_

Dalam benaknya, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol memilih kutipan tersebut untuk mendampingi fotonya dengan pemetik gitar yang ia berikan. Apakah ia ingin mengatakan bahwa kini ia tak merasa panik lagi berada di atas panggung berkat dirinya?

Kini mata Baekhyun beralih pada foto lain yang terletak di sudut paling kiri. Itu adalah foto yang diambil satu hari setelah kelulusan, dimana foto tersebut adalah foto saat mereka mengikis waktu di sebuah taman. Baekhyun ingat betul bahwa itu adalah foto terakhir mereka. Pasalnya hari itu adalah hari perpisahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengejar mimipinya.

" _Besok aku akan ke Inggris, Yeol."_

 _Chanyeol hampir menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun_

" _Secepat itukah? Kupikir kau masih menetap di Korea untuk beberapa hari lagi."_

" _Aku sudah diterima oleh Royal Academy of Music di London. Dan maaf karena baru mengabarimu sekarang."_

 _Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi setelahnya, seakan dua pemuda tersebut tengah tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing._

" _Pergilah jika kau yakin dengan keputusanmu." suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang tercipta._

" _Aku akan kembali, aku janji."_

" _Untuk saat ini tak perlu memusingkan itu dulu, fokuslah pada mimpimu."_

 _Chanyeol_ _pun tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun, namun d_ _i_ _lubuk hatinya pemuda tersebut tengah menangis. Namun Chanyeol berjuang untuk menyembunyikannya agar Baekhyun tak semakin merasa bersalah padanya._

Sepenggal memori tersebut hampir membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai jika dia tak sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah menghibur para penggemarnya. Suaranya masih terdengar ketika bernyanyi namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Baekhyun berpikir; mengapa Chanyeol meletakkan foto tersebut di pojok kiri? Apakah karena itu foto yang menyakitkan keduanya? Tetapi di manapun letaknya, Baekhyun harap kejadian tersebut tak terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun nyaris berlari memeluk lelaki jangkungnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kutipan dari Thomas Fuller.

 _Ketidakhadiran mempertajam cinta, kehadiran menguatkannya._

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengamati setiap foto yang tersemat di spanduk yang dibentangkan Chanyeol. Dari sekian banyak foto, ada sebuah foto yang begitu menarik atensinya—terletak di bagian tengah. Itu adalah foto ketika Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengikuti kejuaraan olahraga antar sekolah. Foto yang paling mereka sukai.

" _Tidak usah cemberut seperti itu, lakukan yang terbaik saja."_

" _Mudah bagimu_ _,_ _Park Chan_ _,_ _karena kau memiliki kaki yang panjang."_

" _Hei, kaupikir aku Cheetah?"_

" _Sudahlah, kau tidak membantu."_ _Sungutnya sembari mengibaskan tangan_

" _Mau kubisikkan sesuatu?"_ _ujar Chanyeol dengan seringaian penuh makna._

" _Sesuatu?" tanyanya, mulai tertarik._

" _Kemarilah!"_

 _Entah kalimat apa yang tengah dibisikkan pemuda jangkung tersebut hingga membuat Baekhyun tersipu._

' _Cinta adalah kekuatan hidup.' By Robert Browning._

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggelegar menyadarkan Baekhyun dari memori masa lalunya. Tidak ingin para penggemar menyadari air mata yang kini mulai mengintip, ia menyekanya segesit mungkin. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan hormat, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki menuju belakang panggung. Konser perdananya telah berakhir, namun Baekhyun masih merasakan kegugupan. Bukan lantaran konsernya berjalan sukses atau justru sebaliknya, melainkan karena apa yang hendak menyongsongnya nanti. Apakah pemuda tersebut akan menjumpainya sekarang atau sebaliknya kembali bermain kucing-kucingan?

"Baekhyun, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu." ujar sang Manajer.

"Kalau hanya gadis yang ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tanganku, katakan padanya untuk menunggu, aku butuh istirahat _Hyung._ "

"Bukan, tapi seorang laki-laki. Dan seingatku dia pemuda yang pernah memintaku memberikan hadiah padamu tempo hari."

Baekhyun segera berlari setelah mendengar ucapan Manajernya tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan bahkan umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh sang manager.

M _asa bodoh,_ batin lelaki tersebut _._ Karena yang memadati benaknya kini hanyalah Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu orang tersebut sangat penting bagi mu, Baek," gumam Manager Joo.

)***(

Suasana canggung sempat mewarnai dua insan yang tengah duduk berdampingan tersebut. Tak berjumpa selama lima tahun banyaknya, mampu membuat keduanya merasa bahwa ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun suasana kikuksegera lenyap ketika Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"Kau hebat, Baek."

"Terima kasih." Balasnya lirih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau menjadi alumnus terbaik di sana? Apakah masa pelatihanmu di agensi terlalu berat?"

" _Never Better_. Aku memiliki waktu sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri di sana, dan _well_ , aku masuk ke dalam peringkat sepuluh besar. Dan mengenai masa pelatihan, jika aku tak memiliki motivasi, barangkali aku sudah menyerah."

Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik perut Chanyeol tatkala ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Lelaki berambut merah tersebut sadar betul jika orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk besar kepala, hanya saja hati kecilnya mengatakan demikian dan ia sangat memercayainya.

"Byun Baek,"

Baekhyun nyaris menumpahkan air mata haru kala lidah Chanyeol melafalkan panggilan tersebut. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia mendengarnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan kota kelahirannya guna menuntut ilmu di negeri Inggris.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tak sanggup membendungnya lagi," sebuah tarikan dan helaan napas meyakinkan niat Chanyeol dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Dan Baekhyun nampak tak sabar menanti kelanjutan kalimat pemuda di sebelahnya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini ingin dia dengar?

"Kau mungkin sudah merasakannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa kita tak berani untuk saling terbuka. Aku sudah pernah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar ketika tak mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan selama ini sebelum kehilangan jejakmu. Aku memiliki ribuan peluang untuk menyatakannya, tapi karena kebodohanku maka semua itu menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan." Ia berjeda selama sekian sekon sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan, "Hari ini dan detik ini juga aku akan memanfaatkan seluruh peluang yang kumiliki. Sebelum kau pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan sebelum kau meninggalkanku karena ketidakpekaanku, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tak dapat memalingkan tatapan mata dari milik Chanyeol. Ia menatapnya lekat seakan-akan cahaya sumber kehidupannya hanya ada dalam diri lelaki tersebut. Hatinya bergetar oleh senyum tulus yang terukir pada wajah rupawannya. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah genggaman pada kelima jemari kanannya.

"Kau tahu seberapa keras aku mempersiapkan ini semua? Kau tahu betapa aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menulis setiap kutipan tersebut? Kau sangat menyukai novel dan menulis banyak kutipan di buku harianmu, kau membacanya setiap ada waktu luang dan maaf karena aku kerap meremehkan hobimu. Sekarang kupikir aku tahu kenapa kau menyukainya. Mereka memiliki banyak kata-kata yang dapat menjabarkan perasaan yang kaurasakan. Mereka dapat membuatmu menyadari betapa berartinya orang yang kausayangi."

"Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol menggeleng kala Baekhyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan melahap habis kesenggangan di antara mereka.

"Selama ini aku sudah melalui banyak hal dalam hidupku, tapi ada sesuatu yang seakan mengganjal. Ada sesuatu yang rasanya ingin kulakukan tapi tak dapat kutemukan. Namun beberapa hari lalu, ketika aku sedang mencari kutipan-kutipan untuk menggambarkan perasaanku, tanpa sengaja aku membaca kutipan dari Iris Murdoch dan lantas membuatku menyadari apa yang selama ini kuinginkan." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening guna mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dibacanya. "'Kau hanya bisa mencintai—"

"—dengan mencintai.'" Baekhyun melanjutkan kutipan tersebut sembari menyunggingkan senyuman lapang. Jantungnya berdengap kencang hingga nyaris meremukkan seluruh tulang rusuknya.

Kekehan renyah meluncur dari sepasang bibir merah Chanyeol. "Kau mengetahuinya," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Tidak heran," kepala lelaki itu mengangguk kagum. "Jadi intinya, satu hal yang belum pernah kulakukan adalah mencintai. Tentu aku merasakannya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi apa kau tahu bahwa merasakan dan melakukan memliki perbedaan yang cukup jauh?"

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baek. Ijinkan aku setidaknya membayar waktu yang sudah kusia-siakan selama ini. Ijinkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat berdiri di sisimu. Meski kau menjadikanku sebuah motivasi untuk mendapatkan mimpimu, tapi aku tak pernah menunjukkan dukunganku. Aku justru memintamu pergi dan tak memikirkan masa depan kita. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan tak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan, tapi aku janji akan memberikan yang terbaik, Baek. Aku janji."

Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, matanya digenangi oleh cairan bening. Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun pun segera memeluk Chanyeol, menyalurkan kerinduan dan cinta yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut. Dan jika Chanyeol harus menunggu selama empat tahun guna mendapatkan gelar sarjananya, maka Baekhyun harus menunggu lima tahun demi mendapatkan cintanya.

"Tapi meski demikian, apa kau sadar kau sudah berhasil menepati janjimu dengan pertemuan kita saat ini?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian, tak menguraikan pelukan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkikik girang sembari mengangguk cepat.

Selama apapun waktu yang dilalui, asal kau yakin dengan perasaan yang kau miliki, maka dengan sendirinya perasaan itu akan menuntunmu kepada orang yang kau kasihi. Karena pada dasarnya Cinta mampu membuatmu mengerti apa arti menunggu.

' _Cinta adalah sebuah lingkaran yang tak pernah berhenti berputar dalam keabadian kasih yang manis.'_

 _By Robert Her_ _r_ _ick_

(*THE END*)


End file.
